Alice
by KTrevo
Summary: Yet another songfic... depending on the idea, I might take requests from the first reviewer. Anyway, this one is the result of my iPod being on shuffle and my having read an incredible fic beforehand that nearly made me cry. Don't forget to review!


**I guess this might possibly qualify as angsty… maybe…**

**I don't know. I was reading chapter two of **Black Licorice Addict**'s **_**Radio Nowhere **_**while listening to my iPod on shuffle. After I was done reading the chapter, I was close to tears and this song happened to pop up. I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Alice in Wonderland and any characters mentioned from the books belong to Lewis Carroll.**

**The song is **_**Alice**_** by Avril Lavigne, and I don't own it. I can, however, play it on my guitar.**

* * *

><p><em>Tripping out, spinning around. <em>

_I'm underground, I fell down. _

_I fell down._

She pulls back her bow, aiming at her sister.

The sister with the mask. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, her dark hair wild as the grin on her face.

She should stop her before she gets away. She always seems to walk, even if she's really trying to catch her.

Family. Blood runs thicker than water, after all.

_I'm freaking out!_

_Where am I now?_

_Upside down, and I can't stop it now. _

_Can't stop me now._

Her sister's grin is leering through the darkness of the air between streetlights. Red is visible on the cheeks, as if the white skin of the mask is tearing under the pressure of that smile.

A smile to rival the Joker's, in size if not insanity.

She still has the poster. It's tattered and torn, but every morning, she sees it before she goes to that hellhole called school. Every night, she sees it before falling into unconsciousness beneath purple sheets.

She still remembers the nicknames. Cheshire and Alice.

She still remembers the reason she left.

_I, I'll get by. _

_I, I'll survive. _

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground. _

_I will turn myself around. _

_Don't you try to stop me._

She takes the mask off, smirking at her. And somehow, seeing the face behind the mask is worse than the sneer of the façade.

Her life, already fragile, is crashing down around her. How much longer until they find out that he isn't really her uncle? How much longer until the find out who her father is? Who her mother was?

_I, I won't cry._

She lowers the bow, and her sister's smirk grows to the point that it's rivalling her namesake's own.

She can't. She can't shoot. She WON'T shoot.

Just like the rabbit, she's always too late.

_I'll play the game, but I can't stay. _

_I've got my head on straight, but I'm not gonna change. _

_I'm not gonna change._

_I'm not gonna change._

She watches her put the mask back on, all the while hiding behind her own green one. Her grip tightens around the riser of her compound, but she makes no other move to stop her grinning sibling.

Her sister may be an assassin. She may have followed in their father's footsteps, walking right into the Shadows-but that isn't her.

She's not falling for the trap. She's not going down the rabbit hole.

Unlike Alice, there's no turning back from there. Only forward. Forward to the Red Queen's castle.

_I'll win the race, keep up with the pace. _

_Today's the day that I'll start to pray. _

_You can't get in my way!_

She watches as the dark silhouette, evidence of the dysfunctional nature of her family. The street lamps light up the dark jade sleeve of her tunic.

She knows there'll be hell to pay for letting her get away.

It's not hard to see. But her team's supervisor can be... Surprising, to say the least.

_I, I'll get by. _

_I, I'll survive. _

_When the world's crashing down _

_When I fall and hit the ground. _

_I will turn myself around._

_Don't you try to stop me._

_I, I won't cry._

It was a game of Cat and mouse. Like Alice and the Cheshire Cat. The Cat would materialise out of nowhere and spout cryptic advice.

So would her sister. Both the sisters had loved Carroll's book- BOTH Carroll's books- as children. She had loved it more than her sister, but her sister would play along with her fantasies.

It was a way to escape their childhood.

_I found myself in Wonderland. _

_Get back on me feet again. _

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end!_

She's left standing there, alone on the sidewalk, in the gray shadows between the orange lights.

She makes herself a promise.

She will catch her sister. If it means more than once, so be it. She will be the personification of constant vigilance.

She will not stop until her father atones for what he's done to her family.

To THEIR family.

Alice stands on the sidewalk, watching the shadows like a hawk. She is determined not to fall into the rabbit hole.

She is determined not to fall into the Red Queen's Shadow.

She is determined not to follow in the Cheshire Cat's wake and disappear into the background.

Alice will catch the Cheshire Cat, whether she wants to be caught or not.

No matter how long it takes.

Alice will survive her family's problems.

_I, I'll get by. _

_I, I'll survive. _

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground. _

_I will turn myself around. _

_Don't you try and stop me. _

_I, I won't wont cry. _

_I, I'll get by. _

_I, I'll survive. _

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground. _

_I will turn myself around. _

_Don't you try and stop me. _

_I, I won't cry._

She will find her Wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know the ending isn't great. I wouldn't exactly call it crap, but…<strong>

**Anyway. I was on Netflix, right? I was watching **_**Batman: The Movie, **_**that live action thing from the sixties, and MY GOD it was HILARIOUS! Every single thing was labelled… it was even worse that the original **_**Avengers**_** comics from Marvel!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
